Ojos Carmesí
by Jiiro
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo tu mundo ya no existiera? Dib se enfrenta ante esto. Ahora tiene la elección de salvar a su planeta o de ceder ante las garras de Zim. ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien, antes de todo quiero pedirles paciencia. Es la primera historia que escribo y va dedicada a Jiji-chan. Espero te guste!.**

** Quiero recalcar que Invader Zim y todos los personajes de esta animación NO me pertenecen. Solamente hago uso de ellos conforme mi mente loca me lo dicta.**

** Perdonen la pésima ortografía y espero la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>-Prólogo-<p>

El día era bastante reluciente, ni una pisca de nube interfería los rayos de sol que golpeaban al planeta tierra. Dib pudo apreciar por unos segundos aquél echo. Su planeta era realmente hermoso y con grandes misterios en él, causándole a su ser las ganas de descubrir cada minúsculo enigma que ocultaba la tierra en la que vivía.

Y encerio estaba realmente ocupado resolviendo los secretos que tanto llamaban su atención. Pero uno en particular que no era parte de su planeta, si no un invasor en ella. Sí, por que Zim solamente era una enfermedad..un invasor que quería destruir y gobernar toda la faz de tan preciado planeta.

Pero él había invertido cada día desde el año en que había aparecido Zim para defender a su planeta con valentía, enfrentándose al molesto irken y así frustrar todos sus planes de conquista. Sin importar que nadie le creyese, que todos lo mirasen como a un maniático o como a un demente. No, los comentarios realmente no importaban…por que si él se dejaba vencer por simples comentarios ¿Quién defendería a la Tierra?.

Por eso mismo no dejaba de vigilar a Zim, para poder detenerlo, incluso llegando –literalmente- al grado de vigilarlo obsesivamente y reunir cualquier cosa que proviniese del invasor…

Pero en uno de esos momentos de vigilancia obsesiva algo extremadamente raro había sucedido esas últimas tres semanas. Y esa era que Zim había abandonado todo interés en apoderarse del planeta terrestre, llegando a tal grado de inactividad que había preocupado a Dib…Si…Lo había preocupado en sobremanera que por poco le preguntaba al invasor si tenía algo, pero su orgullo y la enemistad para con el invasor se lo impidieron.

Por lo tanto ese mismo día había decidido infiltrarse –otra vez- en la base del irken e instalar nuevamente cámaras para monitorearlo ya que las anteriores habían sido destruidas por el mismísimo Zim.

Esa noche optó introducirse por la parte trasera de la casa por el simple echo de no enfrentarse a los gnomos que custodiaban la base irken y ser delatado por el sistema de vigilancia que siempre activaba el alien.

Una vez detrás de la casa pudo notar para su suerte una ventana en el segundo piso, exactamente donde la nave irken se encontraba. Usó sus herramientas de espionaje para poder trepar sobre la pared y llegar a la ventana, abriéndola y entrando silenciosamente al "hangar".

Él sabía, desde que pudo analizar secretamente el hogar del invasor, que Zim estaba entrelazado al sistema irken que manipulaba a todo el edificio por medio de su PAK, pudiendo así cambiar la forma de la casa según sus deseos o necesidades. ¿Pero por que una ventana en la parte trasera? Sabía bastante del irken como llegar al grado de cuestionarlo, pero en esos momentos no era el momento.

Comenzó a buscar de la manera mas silenciosa posible una manera de poder descender al primer piso y de allí llegar a la cámara principal donde se hallaba la supercomputadora de Zim para comenzar a plantar sus cámaras. Pero no había NADA, ni siquiera una misera escalera o elevador como el que tenía Zim en el primer piso.

"Maldición, como le hace para subir?" se preguntó Dib al no encontrar ninguna forma de bajar, comenzó a pensar que habría sido mejor idea el haber entrado por la puerta principal que por detrás de la casa.

Un diminuto circulo perfecto se comenzó a formar en el piso llamándole la atención puesto que se formaba a unos metros de él, dejando pasar un poco de luz proveniente de la primera planta. Llegando al tamaño adecuado para que el irken y su mascota pasaran a través de aquel agujero. Dib rápidamente se escondió detrás de varias cajas con el símbolo del planeta Irk grabado en ellas, tratando de pasar desapercibido por su nemesis.

Tanto el invasor Zim como su robot de nombre G.I.R ascendieron de aquél circulo mientras este se volvía a cerrar. Dib pensó que el invasor había ordenado al sistema usar una forma de elevador, sin necesidad de crear algo que ocupara tanto espacio inecesario.

-Apresurate G.I.R- dijo Zim mientras activaba su nave y se preparaba para abordarla, sin percatarse de la presencia de Dib.

-Pero quiero tacos!- gritó G.I.R un poco desesperado, dándole a entender a su amo su urgente necesidad por comer aquella delicia terrestre.

-Será en otro momento ¡Sube ahorita mismo! –ordenó el invasor, impaciente. El techo se abrió a la espera de que la nave saliera del hangar.

-Ok- G.I.R abordó la nave sin chistar, olvidándose momentáneamente de su urgencia por comer algo.

La nave despegó velozmente, perdiéndose en la penumbra de aquella fría noche de invierno. Para Dib esa noche era la mejor para poder invadir libremente la casa del alienígena. Se apresuró a sacar un arma que llevaba consigo para alguna emergencia y disparó a una de las paredes cercanas. Él sabía perfectamente que la única manera de descender era de la misma forma en la que el invasor había llegado, así que necesitaba forzosamente sincronizarse con el sistema de vigilancia y codificar una orden para así poder bajar sin ningún percanse.

Sacó de entre su gabardina un aparato semejante a un I-pod pero personalizado por él y lo conectó a un par de cables que lo comunicarían a cualquier sistema existente en esa casa. Mandó la orden codificada y el sistema respondió a la misma velocidad en la que la había enviado.

El mismo circulo perfecto se formó cerca de él. Dib desconectó su aparato (no sin antes dejarlo en modo de larga distacia para no perder la comunicación con la casa) y saltó sin titubear por el hoyo.

Descender de un piso a otro era relativamente fácil, aparte de que ya sabía la manera de caer para evitar lastimarse y todo gracias a sus frecuentes batallas contra el invasor. No tardó mucho en hallar el elevador, así que aprovecho para colocar nano cámaras por toda la planta superior. Una vez instaladas las cámaras se permitió ingresar al elevador y por fin llegar a la planta subterránea. Donde se encontraba el laboratorio del irken.

El irken seguramente estaba lejos de su base, por lo que el joven terricola de apenas 12 años aprovechó cada minuto y segundo para revisar todos los rincones de ese laboratorio y decodificar algunos planes escritos en el dialecto irken ¡Y casi sin usar su traductor! Eso lo llenaba de puro orgullo.

Cuando se había adueñado de la nave de Tak comenzó lentamente a descifrar el dialecto irken, en realidad había sido muy tedioso poder comprenderlo a tal grado de desvelarse noches enteras para encontrar el significado de solo 10 palabras, pero él era Dib y gracias a su gran intelecto ya podía comprender un poco la escritura irken como para poder escribir simples oraciones. Una vez decodificados los planes de Zim siguió su camino.

De allí fue simple llegar a la cámara principal, donde se encontraba la supercomputadora de Zim, encargada de mantener comunicación con los altos mandos de la raza irken y mantener en buen estado aquel falso hogar. Él simplemente se sentó en el asiento que se situaba enfrente de la enorme pantalla, confiando en que estaría bien y que ninguna trampa se activaría.

Una sonrisa afloró de sus labios, le alegraba en gran manera poder ver el tablero con extraños simbolos alienígenas y poder entenderlos. Así que sin más comenzó a hackear la computadora principal, adueñándose literamente de todas las cámaras de seguridad. Pero todo cambió (para su desgracia) minutos después, cuando en la gran pantalla apareció la cara de Zim interrumpiendo todo intento de hackeo.

-Estúpido humano, ¿encerio me creiste ingenuo?- dijo Zim del otro lado de la camara. Todas las puertas del cuarto en el que estaba Dib se cerraron; aislándolo.

-Debí suponerlo…- por fin se dio cuenta el joven amante de lo paranormal. Zim le había puesto una trampa y él había caido directamente hacia ella.

-Y lo peor de todo es que caíste redondito – esbozó una sonrisa el invasor, sabiéndose ganador de esa última partida. Si, de la **última** que tendría contra ese gusano terrestre –Me encantaría seguir mofándome de tu derrota asqueroso humano, pero tengo un planeta que conquistar-

-Jamas te saldrás con la tuya Zim!- Gritó Dib decidido mientras se levantaba del asiento. Pensaba que ese día sería como cualquier otro y como siempre frustraría los planes de Zim.

-Es una lastima que seas tan tonto como para darte cuenta que es la última vez que nos veremos –sentenció el invasor mientras tecleaba algo en el tablero de su nave –Hasta nunca, Dib – apretó un botón y rió satisfecho ante la cara de desconcierto de su nemesis.

La pantalla se apagó por completo y del suelo se abrieron pequeños hoyos, de los cuales comenzaba a salir una sustancia verdosa. Dib pensó en que era alguno de los experimentos locos del irken y que prontó lo atacaría o hasta intentaría hacerle daño, pero no, no sucedía nada...únicamente se llenaba lentamente el cuarto en la que había quedado atrapado.

"Me quiere ahogar" pensó el humano, temiendose la peor forma de morir. ¿Ahora que haría? Intentó encender la computadora de su nemesis pero esta no prendía y no daría señales de encenderse jamás. Eso lo frustro un poco, por lo tanto se vió obligado a desmantelar parte de la computadora para llegar a uno de los paneles y buscar entre tanto cablerío la forma de usar su disco duro con el inservible aparato.

Hizo todo lo posible hasta que aquella sustancia le llego a los tobillos, alarmándolo en sobremanera por que esta comenzaba a subir de nivel cada vez mas rápido.

-Por fin!- gritó con esperanza Dib al ver que su artefacto sustituía la tarjeta madre de la computadora alienigena. Pudo acceder libremente a una copia del sistema de su computadora y buscó la forma de poder acceder a la inservible tajeta madre.

La sustancia ya llegaba hasta sus rodillas, obligándolo a pensar con mayor velocidad. Tuvo que hacer un escaneo de la supercomputadora irken, analizando información a pesar de que todo poco a poco se volvia obsoleto. Se vio obligado a usar toda su capacidad mental para poder recuperar archivos que se autodestruian, posiblemente por una orden de Zim.

Una vez rescatados los archivos de importancia comenzó a leerlos con rapidez, ignorando el traductor que había creado para (según él) una certera traducción del idioma irk al idioma humano. Pero lo malo es que no había tiempo. Leyó lo más rapido posible los informes que había escrito Zim a sus "Altos". Buscando palabras clave en el dialecto irken como: conquista, invasión o destrucción.

Era obvio que Zim planeaba una invasión a gran escala. ¡Y él estaba allí atrapado en aquel lugar! lo mas seguro es que nadie se enteraría de lo que ocurriría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde…

-Maldito seas Zim…- susurró el pelinegro al encontrar un archivo con la cuenta regreseiva de la gran invasión del imperio irken. Una cuenta regresiva de 12 horas y disminuyendo…

La sustancia llegó hasta su cintura cuando quiso nuevamente entrar a la tarjeta madre inservible y desactivar las puertas que lo mantenían prisionero en ese cuarto. Pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que solamente podían ser desactivadas por la nave del invasor irken.

-Cuando salga de aquí te estrangularé…- pensó en voz alta, realmente enojado y por primera vez en su vida sintiéndose inútil.

Intentó de todo para abrir o desactivar aquellas puertas. Absolutamente TODO. Inclusive con varias herramientas que ahora le eran inútiles.

La sustancia llegó hasta su cuello dándole la única opción de empezar a nadar. Nadó hacia la megacomputadora y notó que esta no era afectada por la extraña substancia, ni siquiera a su aparato le hacia daño. Desechó la idea de morir electrocutado. Era obvio que aquel liquido verdoso no era conductor de la electricidad como lo era el agua.

Revisó la bitácora y mensajería de Zim para poder encontrar mas datos. Comenzaba a resignarse respecto a su captura, pero eso no significaba que se había rendido. Por lo menos avisaría a toda la raza humana de la inminente invasión.

Y no tardó demasiado en encontrar aquel archivo que detallaba por medio de la escritura irken la conquista definitiva de la Tierra y pidiendo una solicitud de Naves provenientes de Irk para completar esa misión. La peor parte es que había sido aprobada por los mas "Altos"…

-Por Saturno…- susurró el ojiambar con horror al pensar en aquellas naves destruyendo todo a su paso, frustrando y arruinando cualquier contraataque de los humanos.

La sustancia ahora llegaba mas allá de su estatura. Se vio obligado a mantenerse a flote mientras observaba como la gigante pantalla era completamente cubierta por aquella rara sustancia. Al ver que podia mirar la pantalla se pudo dar cuenta que a pesar de que aquel liquido fuese verde era translucido. Una diminuta esperanza se alojo en todo su ser.

-Debo por lo menos avisarle a todos –pensó nuevamente en voz alta antes de entrar en acción. Tomo el suficiente aire y se sumergió para poder alcanzar su invento y empezar a buscar una manera de poder acoplar cada aparato humano existente de todo el planeta con la supercomputadora de Zim y de allí a su aparato.

Se alegró un poco al saber que la computadora del invasor podía aguantar tal magnitud de información, captando a todos los emisores de imagenes y sonido de todo el mundo. Era –en cierto modo- asombrosa la tecnología irken. Subió nuevamente a tomar aire, faltaban pocos metros para que ese lugar quedara completamente lleno de la sustancia verdosa.

"Encerio me voy a morir…" pensó esta vez en su mente, dándole un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo. Se obligo a dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y tuvo que concentrarse en enviar el mensaje. Esperaba que por lo menos eso funcionase.

Tomó aire y se sumergió hasta donde se encontraba su invento. Escribió con gran velocidad lo necesario de su mensaje, detallando la hora de la invasión, las debilidades de los irken y el nombre de Zim. Antes de que se le agotara el oxigeno tocó en el touch screem las letras "Enviar".

Se sercioró de que el mensaje fuese enviado a todo el mundo y solo así volvió a subir a la "superficie". En ese momento, complacido de que por lo menos había podido alertar al mundo de la invasión, por fin pensó en sí mismo y en la cruda y triste realidad de que ya no podría vivir más...

Y así era como terminaba su día. Él no se había imaginado que terminaría de esa manera, muriendo por ahogamiento por salvar a su planeta. Tomó todo el aire que pudo de los pocos centímetros que quedaban de oxygeno y se sumergió…tratando de encontrar alguna salida, algun escape…tratando de engañarse a si mismo de que aun quedaba alguna esperanza.

Él no deseaba morir de aquella forma, no de la misma manera en la que su madre había fallecido varios años atrás cuando él solamente era un pequeño niño de 6 años. Aun así la vida se mofaba otra vez de él, restregándole en la cara que ese era su destino.

Poco a poco sus pulmones se contrajeron dolorosamente, en busca de encontrar oxigeno para seguir manteniendo con vida a su cuerpo y desechar el dióxido de carbono de su sistema.

Encerio era una lastima morir de esa manera. Él hubiera deseado poder seguir protegiendo a la Tierra de Zim y así un día demostrarle al mundo que él había tenido la razón todo ese tiempo…

Su cerebro interrumpió aquél hilo de pensamientos, entrando en un modo de desesperación y de supervivencia, obligándolo a respirar la materia alienígena. Inundando por completo sus pulmones.

El dolor era inaguantable. Sus pulmones buscaban desesperadamente entre toda esa materia un poco de oxigeno. Hasta su sistema cardiaco aumentó sin proponerselo y su cerebro lo seguía sumergiendo en ese estado de supervivencia forzandolo cada vez mas y mas a respirar la moral sustancia…

A los pocos minutos de dolor, todo su ser lo introdujo en un estado de inconciencia y paz. Llevandolo muy lejos de aquel infierno por el que estaba pasando.

"Por fin tranquilidad..."

Mentira.

Solamente era la muerte la que lo sumergía en ese estado.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les halla gustado el prólogo. Si tienen algún comentario, advertencia, gitomataso por favor háganlo por medio de los<strong>**benditos reviews xD.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

.

..

...

-Dib...-

Un susurro llegó hasta sus oidos. Alguién lo llamaba...¿Pero quién?.

Nada. No había nada a su alrededor para cuando abrió sus ojos y todo se encontraba en plena obscuridad.

¿Por que estaba allí?

No lo recordaba...

¿Estaba muerto?

Intentó hacer memoria pero los recuerdos le eran confusos...

Recordaba vagamente haber ido a espiar a la casa de Zim ya que este había tenido un comportamiento poco usual. Sabia a la perfección como es que se había infiltrado y colocado camaras en todos lados. Pero despues todo eso se volvia extraño... puesto que sus recuerdos se fragmentaban. Mostrandole solamente pequeños detalles...solo llegaba a reconocer el laboratorio del alien, algo verdoso con consistencia liquida y unas enormes ganas por respirar.

Una terrible jaqueca detuvo sus pensamientos y se llevó automaticamente las manos a la cabeza.

Todo le llego de golpe sin proponerselo, como si se tratase de una pelicula. Allí pudo admirar un enorme y bello planeta de color rojo con tres lunas. Ese era Irk en su esplendor y lo pudo reconocer por la Inmensa a un costado del grandioso planeta. Se quedó estático por un rato en el vacío en el que se encontraba y por fin entendió...Había ido a Irk?

Trató de bloquear esos extraños recuerdos. ¿Por que sentía que eso era toda una mentira?

Las imagenes lo siguieron atacando y el dolor de la hacqueka fué en aumento.

Recordaba los enormes edificios irken, construidos de la mas alta tecnología y un enorme edificio en forma de colmena. Donde se incubaban a los millones de irkens que pronto saldrían de sus capsulas para formar parte del ejercito Imperial. Algo estaba muy mal... ¿Por que razones iria a Irk? ¿Por que rayos observaba a los irken encapsulados?

Esos no pidían ser sus recuerdos! ¡¿Que le había pasado? Se alarmó un poco al pensar que alguien le había implantado memorias o que en cierto modo lo quisieran controlar por medio de estas. ¿Pero quién era capaz de hacerlo y con que razones?.

¿Y Por que ahora tenía la urgente necesidad de estar en Irk?

Parpadeó confundido. Sinceramente tenía una gran necesidad de estar allá...de convivir con los demás irken...

La jaqueca se disipó por completo dejandolo exhausto. Deseaba dormir...

.

..

...

* * *

><p>-Hey!-<p>

Un hormigueó lo recorrió por completo, de pies a cabeza, despertandolo por fin de su letargo.

Dib abrió lentamente sus ojos pero una potente luz lo obligó a cerrarlos. Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, así que se obligo a mover los deos de las manos y de los pies. Él dolor comenzó una vez que movio un poco las piernas y las muñecas. Una vez seguro de que sus musculos ya no le hormigueaban ni dolian pudo susupirar ondo puesto que tenía una sencación de no haber respirado por un largo periodo.

Para cuando quiso levantarse para desentumirse por completo se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de estar atado. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos, ya acostumbrado a la luz a su alrededor y buscó con la mirada el origen de su problema... Se halló con solo una sabana cubriendo su desnudés y amarrado a una camilla de hospital...

Parpadeó por unos segundos sin entender que pasaba -Pero que demonios...?- pensó en voz alta e intentó liberarse.

-Creó que ya despertó- anunció alguien no muy lejos de él. Eso provocó que volteara lo mas que pudo su cuello...y lo que vió no le agradó para nada.

Había dos irken detrás de él, revisando un expediente y algunas maquinas que probablemente monitoreaban su estado. Los dos no pasaban de un metro cuarenta y uno tenia los ojos azules mientras que el otro los tenía morados. Vestían el mismo uniforme que Zim, con los tipicos guanes y botas negras.

Dib pensó en lo peor. Seguramente lo utilizarian como a un conejillo de indias. Ya que no era usual ver a dos irken checando tu estado para ver si "estabas bien" y menos cuando se trataba de los alien mas hostiles de toda la galaxia y que no mostraban misericordia.

Solo con eso le fue suficiente para tratar de liberarse. Lastimablemente unicamente había logrado lastimarse.

-creo que está defectuoso- dijo el irken de ojos azules mientras observana como Dib hacía lo posible por liberarse.

-Yo creo que sí-concordó el otro y dejó el expediente del humano en una mesita levitante -me lo mandaron muerto esta mañana. Dicen que estaba flotando en el Kir-

El otro irken no pudo evitar hacer una cara de sorpresa para pasar a una de completo asco al imaginar al humano flotando en una de las mas importantes sustancias de su raza.

-Es realmente asqueroso! No entiendo como estos gusanos con pelo son tan estupidos- comentó

-Es natural en su raza- suspiró el de ojos morados mientras se acercaba al humano -Quiero clasificarle como defectuoso pero es extremadamente raro-

-¿A que te refieres de raro?-

-Sobrevivió al Kir. Ningún humano es compatible con ella y que yo sepa muchos de estos monos jamás han sobrevivido. Hasta el día de hoy, claro- miró a Dib con detenimiento.

-Entonces que haremos con él?-

-No tiene el código. Así que por reglas de Irk hay que ponérselo, después de que sea marcado podremos experimentar con él- respondió mientras activaba un botón.

A lo lejos se abrieron dos grandes compuertas, dando paso a un potente laser del mismo tamaño que un irk. Automaticamente fue desplazado hasta donde se encontraba el humano. Listo para comenzar su tarea.

Dib observó por unos segundos la maquina. Abrió los ojos con terror al reconocerla puesto que era el mismo lazer que usaba Zim para marcar a los humanos como sus experimentos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los irken y los miró con resentimiento. A pesar de hablar el dialecto él les podía entender perfectamente...Y parecía que hablaban de él como si fuera un simple objeto!. Eso simplemente lo enfureció y comenzó a pensar en una manera de salir de allí.

Pensó en muchas formas de escapar pero todas requerian de usar algun objeto punsante para poder liberarse y defenderse. Lo único malo es que en aquella blanca y extensa habitación no había nada mas que él, los irken y el gran lazer. Detuvo sus pensamientos y se dió una bofetada mental.

Miró el potente lazer a su costado derecho y lo analizó por completo. Una gran idea cruzó por su mente pero quiso desecharla al instante...

-Enciendela- ordenó el irken de ojos morados. El otro irken agarró un diminuto control y lo activó.

El lazer fue encendido y este comenzó a grabar el símbolo irken en la piel de Dib. Provocando que el humano gritase de dolor.

El irken de ojos azules observaba divertido el sufrimiento del chico hasta que notó algo extraño. Se acercó a la camilla al sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de Dib...

-Alejate de mí!- Dib gritó con aparente odio en el idioma irken. Sorprendiendo a los extraterrestres tal y como él había pensado.

Con una sonrisa sarisfecha -por lograr su propósito- aprovechó el estúpido mutismo de los dos irken y con una certera patada cambió la dirección del lázer. Tanto el irken de ojos azules como el de ojos morados se vieron obligados a agacharse cuando el lazer les disparó muy cerca de ellos.

Fue allí cuando aprovecho para liberarse la otra muñeca. Se había dejado marcar por el simbolo irken...pero gracias a eso ahora era libre.

Agarró la sabana que lo cubria, la dobló con extrema velocidad y se la siñó a la cintura. Sin dudarlo dos veces salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Atrapaló!- gritó el irken oji-morado al otro mientras intentaba desactivar el lázer.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en los pasillos provocando que Dib corriera aun mas rápido y abriera mas su zancada para recorrer con agilidad cada pasillo que cruzaba. Estaba seguro que uno de los dos irken lo perseguían ya que escuchaba las patas metalicas seguirlo por cada pasillo por donde él hiba.

Al pasar por cada pasillo pudo notar varios instrumentos medicos alienigenas. Era evidente que se encontraba en un hospital irken...pero temió por su vida al solo echo de pensar estar en el planeta Irk...si estaba en ese lugar lo mas seguro es que le capturarían y esa vez si se asegurarían de asecinarlo.

Corrió todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió. Probablemente usarían las Unidades U.C.I para encontrarlo y eso no sería nada lindo.

Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que pudo divisar otro camino, solo que este estaba mal alumbrado y obviamente pensó en que esa era la parte trasera del hospital alien. Se detuvo por completo y regresó sobre sus pasos para entrar por el extraño lugar. Miró detenidamente y divisó una puerta en muy malos estados. No dudó ni un solo segundo entrar por ella.

-Bingo- una vez dentro buscó algún interruptor para encender alguna luz pero no había ninguna. Se vió obligado a tantear a su alrededor para hallar algo con que defenderse y de paso encontrar algun tipo de salida.

Tardó al rededor de cinco minutos antes de casi caer por una viejas y malgastadas escaleras. Tanteó rapidamente para toparse con el barandal de metal y comenzar a descender. Tenía la sensación de que aquellos irken estaban pisandole los talones. Así que fue bajando de dos en dos los escalones y apoyandose firmemente en el barandal para no caer y rodar.

"Seguramente por aqui hay una salida" pensó mientras descendia.

Bajó aproximadamente seis niveles hasta llegar a lo que eran las tuberias. Desde el primer nivel sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la obscuridad. Por lo cual pudo admirar las grandes bodegas debajo del hospital. ¿Por que rayos unos alien harían almacenamientos debajo de un hospital?

Entre mas bajaba pudo observar que cada tipo de almacén guardaba distintas cosas. En el primero se encontraba todo tipo de maquinaria alienigena. Entre todas ellas abundaban más los aparatos medicos que usaban los irken. En el segundo se encontraban armamentos al igual que el tercero mientras que el cuarto y quinto contenían alimentos chatarra.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró. Ese era el sano alimento de los irken. Las sodas-poop y los snacks...

Ya en el sexto solamente habían enormes laminas de lo que seguramente era el metal mas fuerte de toda la galaxia y de allí comenzaban las grandes y refinadas tuberias.

Se detuvo por unos breves segundos para admirarlas. A diferencia de las tuberias humanas estas estaban realmente limpias. Seguramente era el mismo metal. Aun así, estaba realmente sorprendido. Deseaba con ímpetu que la humanidad usara esa misma clase de metal para el sistema de tuberias y claro, para el avanze cientifico.

-Wow- susurró y es que... habían bastantes cosas que apender de lo paranormal. De los irken para ser mas precisos. Pero era una lastima que ellos fueran consumistas y arrogantes...

Comenzó a seguir lentamente la tuberia. estaba seguro de que nadie lo hallaría, tardarían bastante ya que cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera escondido en los niveles superiores. O por lo menos eso pensarían aquellos irken o no? De todas formas. Siguió su camino a un paso normal y gracias a eso tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que le había acontecido.

Seguia confundido acerca de...pues...TODO! . De sus recuerdos modificados, de como había despertado y de como había escapado. Y por que tenía la certeza de haber estado en Irk? Si una parte de su mente le decia que eso era imposible!.

¿Entonces por que la recordaba como suyas? ¿De quien eran? ¿Quien se las había implantado? ¿Realmente estaba en Irk? Debía buscar respuestas... y algo le decía que las encontraría por medio de Zim...

-Zim…ese maldito y estupido irken- susurró con furia mal contenida. Estaba seguro de que ese alien de una u otra forma tenía la culpa.

Siguió caminando por un largo rato y miró detenidamente su brazo con el simbolo irken grabado en él. Frunció el seño y lo miró con desprecio. A pesar de la línea ahora estaba marcado como pertenencia al Imperio irken...y eso era para nada bueno… Debía encontrar alguna forma de ocultarlo y que ningun alien o humano lo viera.

Estornudó.

-Cierto…aun sigo err… semi-desnudo- desdobló la sabana que tenía señida a sus caderas e intetó hacer una especié de bata, haciendo nudos de aqui para alla hasta cumplir su objetivo.

"Bueno, por lo menos se parece y me cubrirá un poco" pensó mientras se la colocaba de forma correcta.

Una vez tapado decidió descansar un rato en una de las orillas de la inmensa tubería. Debía pensar en un plan y en el plan B y C en caso de que no funcionara el primero...Estaba seguro en un 98% de estar en el planeta Irk pero también existían otros planetas conquistados por esa raza. Así que debía pensar en alguna estrategía para salir de el planeta que estaba y regesar a la tierra.

Talvez sería bueno robar un boot bien armado y con un buen suministro de combustible. Pero para eso necesitaba de una arma efectiva.

"Y de donde fregados saco algo como eso?" se cuestionó mentalmente. Y se obligó a pensar mentalmente de alguna opción.

No podía hacerse pasar por un irken ni mucho menos andar enseñando su marca a los demás...No...

"Vamos Dib...piensa piensa..."

Una ciudad. Muchos irken y posibles alienigenas esclavos. Mucha producción en masa. ¿Escabullirse?. Sería fácilmente capturado si cometía un minúsculo error. Entre las masas podría pasar desapercibido, talvez buscando ropa parecida a los irken en el basurero...

Se dió otra bofetada mental.

En un basurero estaba todo lo que necesitaba! Desde metales hasta chatarra...Y entre la chatarra podía fabricar una eficaz arma!

Listo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se recargó mas en el metal. Acostumbrado a la fria temperatura y comenzó a dormitar. Talvez en unas horas se pondría en marcha al basurero de esa ciudad...

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Un rugido de hambre proveniente de su estomago le despertó de su profundo sueño.¿Que le sucedía a su cuerpo? No había dormido comodamente y ahora tenía bastante hambre y un poco de sed...<p>

Se levantó de su lugar y se estiró como un felino para poder retomar su camino. La tubería era extensa y de esta habían diversos caminos. Estuvo tomando varios caminos al azar para poder encontrar una salida...pero entre mas caminaba mas sentia perdido y hambriento. Pero ni modo, debía continuar hasta salir.

Pasaron varios minutos u horas... cuando se encontró con una de las tuberias enrejadas. Bufó molesto y se vió obligado a regresar sobre sus pasos.

Era desesperante! Parecía mas un laberinto que una tubería. Se quedó por un rato quieto, pensando...recordando...

Extrañaba su hogar. Ho! su amada casa y su familia a pesar de que lo creyeran un maniático.

¿Por cierto...que habria sido de todos ellos? Se refería a todo su mundo incluyendo a su padre y a Gaz. Le preocupaba que en su ausencia Zim hubiera echo de las suyas y que nadie se percatara hasta que ya fuera muy tarde.

La preocupación lo embargó y caminó con prisa. Ahora deseaba con mucho ahínco regresar e impedir que ese idiota matara a toda la raza humana...

Caminó alrededor de 5 kilometros -después de toparse con varios caminos cerrados- hasta que sintió una brisa caliente. Por alguna extraña razón la siguió y un rato después por fin pudo divisar la salida de aquellos extraños túneles y tuberías.

...

La luz que se filtraba un poco en el inmenso túnel y eso lo cegó unos breves momentos, así que tubo que esperarse a que sus ojos se acostumbraran. Cuando por fin pudo asomarse para ver el exterior se quedó anonadado...

Un inmenso y extenso desierto inundaba sus ojos. Era simplemente gigante! No había absolutamente nada a su alrededor, cero vegetación y cero fauna.

Ese era un planeta completamente diferente a lo que era Irk (basandose en sus recuerdos). Por lo tanto estaba en otro planeta, ahora la pregunta era...¿En cual planeta se encontraba?

Se fijó en el cielo y en la posición del sol antes de tocar la arena. Al parecer y según su opinión eran aproximadamente las 4 a 6 p.m. Por lo tanto el desierto no estaba tan caliente a diferencia del medio dia.

Suspiró profundamente el aire caliente, llenando sus pulmones y por unos breves momentos creyó estar en su amado planeta. En la Tierra. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se rió de si mismo. ¿Como podia pensar que su planeta era semejante al que estaba en ese mismo momento? Era simplemente imposible.

Dió un pequeño salto para salir por completo del túnel y automáticamente olvidó el tema al sentir la fina arena bajo sus pies desnudos. Era tibia y en cierto modo...relajante.

Se acomodó bien la manta que tenía puesta y se cubrió la cabeza y boca al estilo árabe para evitarse problemas con la arena. Una vez listo comenzó su larga caminata al rededor de la ciudad para encontrar el famoso basurero.

Le tomó al rededor de una hora para alejarse de la ciudad. En realidad esta era bastante enorme e increíble, ya que de ella surgían enormes edificios irken y alrededor de estas habían miles de boots surcando el cielo, como si se tratase de un tipo de transito.

Dib simplemente estaba maravillado. Una esplendida ciudad construida de la nada y en el desierto. Sinceramente era imposible...pero eso era lo mismo que decían muchos en su planeta antes de que surgiera la gran ciudad de Dubai.

Comenzó su caminata. Pero entre mas rodeaba la ciudad ...mas se sentía como en casa. Tanto el cielo azul y el sol radiante eran bastante parecidos a los de su planeta. Lo único faltante eran las nubes ya que no había ni una sola a la lejania... talvez era nolstalgia? ...si, solo era eso. Nostalgia.

Caminó unos 2 kilometros hasta que el sol fue bajando al atardecer. Tenía sed pero no bastante como se había imaginado en un principio. La hambre era otra cosa, se le antojaba algo chatarra, talvez unas papas bien saladas...

Siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos por fin pudo divisar varias pilas de basura. En algo estaba seguro, los irken y los humanos eran semejantes en su sistema de tiradero. Entendía que una ciudad que tiraba toneladas de basura era dificil de controlar pero eso era una exageración!. Y que era eso verde en la cima de la colina de pura chatarra malgastada? ¡Se movia!.

Se talló los ojos con la finalidad de poder averiguar que era eso asqueroso y fue en ese mismo momento cuando se percató que no llevaba lentes. Y era cierto...no los llevaba puestos desde que escapó del hospital...

"Que rayos me está sucediendo?" se preguntó. Eso no era normal. Nuevamente enfocó su vista a la pila de basura y afirmó que podía ver perfectamente, como si nunca hubiera usado anteojos.

Extraño...

Ahora tenía ganas de golpear a Zim. ¿Que le había echo? ¿Por que no recordaba?

"Rayos...encerio lo quiero matar..."

Caminó directamente hacía el basurero de esa ciudad alienigena.

El atardecer dio paso a la penumbra cuando por fin pudo llegar a las inmensas pilas de basura. Pero en todo ese tramo que se había aventado caminando jamás alzó la vista al cielo. Tenía bastantes ganas de hacerlo, de asegurarse que estaba en otro planeta y encontrar varios satelites naturales en esa noche...Pero y si solo se encontraba un satelite natural como lo era la luna? Eso ya era bastante coincidencia y en lo que menos quería pensar era que el imperio irken estuviera gobernando su amado plantea. Por eso mismo se negaba a mirar hacia arriba.

Así que se concentró en entrar a hurtadillas al basurero, evitando ser visto por cualquier alien -tanto irken como de otra especie-. Una vez dentro fue buscando por secciones, al parecer toda la basura que había visto a la leganía era pura comida chatarra y malgastada. El basurero era gigantesco, echo para contener casi todos los desechos diarios que tiraba la ciudad y para su sorpresa estaba dividido en secciones. Seguramente para reciclar.

Buscó rápidamente la sección que deseaba, era obvio que todo estaba en el dialecto irken. Lo entendía, eso era cierto, pero no a la perfección. Así que se vió obligado a buscar con la vista los metales que necesitaba y si estos le resultaban extraños para él entonces acudia a los enormes letreros para asegurarse de que se trataba cada sección.

Pudo encontrar algunos metales que le servirian como el hierro, el cobre y el estaño. Pero aun así no encontraba el acero ya que era necesario para fabricar un arma. De echo, ¿donde ponían todas las armas inutilizables? Era obvio que no las ponian junto a la chatarra común. Y eso era por que había observado a Zim (por medio de cámaras espías) tirar algunas de sus armas en un contenedor especial.

Fue en busca de esa sección, pero entre mas leía se daba cuenta que jamas los encontraría.

-¿Quién anda allí!- escuchó a lo lejos y se vió obligado a ocultarse detrás de una pila de basura chatarra.

-¿Escuchaste algo vortiano?- se escuchó una voz mas grave que la anterior y después un fuerte golpe que inundó todo el lugar... -No malgastes mi tiempo basura!

-Tsk...-

-Que escuchaste?- ahora lo entendía. Se trataba de un irken.

-N-nada...-

-Tenías que ser un hijo de voort!-sentenció el irken ahora mas enojado.

Dib solo suspiró de alivio al escuchar al par alejarse de donde se encontraba. Los golpes no se hicieron tardar ya que se escuchaba un suave eco de ellos. Deseaba ayudar al vortiano, pero carecia de algún arma para defenderse a si mismo y al pequeño alienígena...

Salió de su escondite y siguió buscando. Esta vez con mas velocidad. Leyó cada letrero que podía y por fin dió con el desecho de armas el cual eran guardados en una bodega.

Siguió las direcciones hasta que pudo que dar con ella. Todo el camino estaba libre por lo tanto pensó en que todos los vortianos e irken ya habían salido de su jornada y solamente faltaban aquellos dos aliens. Una vez ya cerca de la bodega le fue facil poder entrar en esta ya que no portaba cerradura pero si un identificador. Le tomó alrededor de 6 min hackearlo.

"Por fin..." pensó una vez ya adentro.

Las luces se prendieron automaticamente al ver movimiento departe de Dib. Alumbrando todo lo que se almacenaba en ese lugar. Desde todo tipo de armamentos alienigenas hasta increibles voots.

"Que acaso ese no es un prototipo de la inmensa?" se acercó rapidamente al fondo, el cual tomaba mas forma de un hangar que de almacén. Y si que esa nave se parecía a la inmensa! Solo que un poco mas "pequeña". "Con este prototipo es mas que suficiente como para retar a la inmensa o incluso sacar a todos los irkens de esta ciudad" hizo nota mental. Talvez un dia tendría la necesidad de usar aquella nave.

Comenzó a mirar los demás voots aparte del prototipo. Era posible reparar algunos y poder salir de ese planeta. Pero aun seguía el asunto de aquel vortiano. De alguna forma debía ayudarlo...

Buscó entre todas las armas algunas que le fueran de utilidad o que podrían ser reparadas facilmente. Entre millones de armas solo diez le servian y estaban en buen estado. Comenzó a arreglarlas en la parte del hangar, ya que algunas las necesitaba desarmar y ver que problema tenían.

Tlinck

Una tuerca calló al piso, apenas hiba en la sexta arma cuando lo escuchó caer. Lo único malo es que él no la había tirado...

Salió disparado con dos armas en cada mano. Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia lo mas profundo del hangar, donde ninguna luz prendiese y revelara su ubicación. Se escondió entre la oscuridad, atento a su alrededor y a lo que estaba adentro junto con él. Debía encontrar una forma de escape si este resultaba mas fuerte o numeroso que él.

-Rapido... -se escuchó un susurro la cual se difundio en todo el lugar como un eco. Una voz femenina que al parecer hablaba irken...

Las luces se volvieron a activar en la sección de armas y lo que pudo llegar a ver lo dejo boquiabierto.

"Personas...? Imposible..."

-Hola lindo- volteó con rapidez pero lastimablemente no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe directo contra su nuca.

-Lo encontramos!- alcanzó a escuchar una voz masculina.

Un tremendo dolor inundó su cabeza...

Ya no estaba en la parte mas obscura del hangar si no que en la seccion de armas...

-Apartense!- se le hacía conocida esa voz...Pero era necesario gritar? Le dolia mucho la nuca...

Miró hacia el techo y sintió algo humedo detras de su cabeza, en su cuello.

-Hey! Me escuchas?- la miró. Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos jamas se lo habría creido.

Una señora de unos aparentes treinta y cinco años le hablaba y lo zarandeaba por los hombros. Su cabello era violáceo y sus ojos color ambar, se parecía demasiado a...

-¿Gaz...? -alcanzó a susurrar.

Todo se volvió negro...Otra vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará xD.<strong>_

_**Valla por fin lo acabé!. No saben lo que me costó hacerlo!**_

_**Lo que pasa es que ya tenía hasta el capi 4 pero desgraciadamente extravíe el USB camino a mi casa y lo peor de todo es que allí estaban todos esos capis!.**_

_**Saber de que trataba cada capi no es el problema. Si no que al redactarlos me hago bolas ya que me cuesta mucho describir lo que ve Dib. T_T encerio fue un tormento. Espero les guste al igual que a la personita que me pidió que lo hiciera. Ne Jiji-chan?**_

_**Fue echo en diferentes dias así que perdonen los errores y faltas de ortografía.**_

**Sekhoya990: **Lo siento ^^U en eso se tardará bastante. Todo depende de la persona que me lo ha pedido. Ella quiere ver paso a paso como el odio entre Dib y Zim se va convirtiendo en amor. xD

**InvaderSil: **Me alegra que te guste ^^ como veras. Si tengo planeado continuarlo solo que tardaré un poco en subirlo xD.

**Ariam18: **Jo xD te pido un poco de paciencia. Pronto lo entenderás jojo~

**Nuriko Hamilton: **Me alegra que te guste!. Jo es que tiene una explicación la aparente muerte de Dib. Como veras en este capi: Está vivo! Todo tiene su explicación. Y que bien! owo espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y que no encuentres tantas faltas de ortografía xD.

**Espero les halla gustado este capi. Si tienen algún comentario, advertencia, gitomataso por favor háganlo por medio de los ****benditos reviews ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


End file.
